A Talk On The School Steps
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Curly is known to be crazy and problematic. Lila, on the other hand, finds the boy mysterious and interesting. After getting some information from the others, she decides to talk to the source herself! How will the conversation go? Requested by CMR Rosa, mentioned Curly x Rhonda


Here's a brand new one-shot for the Hey Arnold series, starring another favorite character of mine, the ever so crazy Curly! Also, this was a sort of request from a friend, CMR Rosa, who requested this story some time ago, but I never got around to doing it. Well, now I'm doing it! Let's sit back and relax as we watch, shall we? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

There are a lot of adjectives that could describe Curly. Crazy, moronic, stupid, evil, snot-nosed, crazy again... People had the idea. But there is one adjective that could best describe Curly... mysterious. Believe it or not, it was true. Even though Curly had a suspicious motive and can act crazy every time, there's also a slight enigma about the boy... what some of the students don't know about Curly is he loves being mysterious.

Nobody had dared go near Curly, and those who were... they were considered brave. Arnold, for example, is one of those people that Curly allowed to get close to him... though people aren't sure why. They had a good guess that if Curly tried to hurt Arnold, he'd be in big trouble, and nobody attacks the peacekeeper. Rhonda was another example... though that's more of unwanted affection than anything. Nevertheless, whenever Curly hung around some people, they naturally get a little worried, sometimes trying to watch their backs around them.

It was one of those days that some people were paranoid around Curly that managed to get another girl's attention. Indeed, Lila had noticed lately that people had avoided making eye contact with Curly, and became ever so curious. However, whenever she brought it up to others... they had little to no good opinions on him.

"The boy once broke into my home and left flowers! Normally, that would be very romantic, and I appreciate his guts, BUT those flowers happened to be something I was allergic to... petunias!" Rhonda frowned, crossing her arms.

"Well..." Eugene said uncomfortably. "Curly... how can I put this nicely... Curly is an... interesting guy. Of course, it wasn't my fault that his pencil was chewed... I don't even know where the marks came from... but if he went through this trouble to get me expelled JUST for a chewed up pencil... he has problems..."

"He held the school hostage!" Harold frowned. "Of course, thinking back on that, I guess we should have left the building at any time, I mean, he only holed himself up in the principal's office. And the balls hurt... bad. I can't walk into the school without looking over my shoulder!"

"I'm still a little angry at him for an incident in the graveyard. I mean, everyone is supposed to turn to me for storytelling, I'm the storyteller. Curly's just jealous. I bet he couldn't have made a story better than mine!" Gerald frowned as Lila watched him shooting hoops

"I guess when you think about Curly... you think there's problems, and I'm aware he has... some issues." Arnold sighed. "However, call it being optimistic, but I think Curly's a great kid. I'm sure he'll grow out of his problems. I hope."

After a few talks and a few bits of advice, there was nothing else Lila could get on Curly... so she did the only thing she could... go to the main source to talk to him.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon as Curly was sitting down, reading from a book and humming. And that was where Lila had spotted the boy. She smiled as she began her approach. "Hello, Curly!"

Curly yelped as he quickly closed the book as he said, "What religion?"

Curly looked over and blinked. "Oh. Lila. Didn't expect to see you here. What can I help you with?"

"Well, I was just wondering if I can talk with you... just for a while?" Lila asked.

Curly raised an eyebrow as he said, "I'm already taken, or at least I'm going to be taken, so I'm sorry, Lila, I'm going to have to turn you down."

Lila laughed, "No, no, nothing like that! Actually, you're one of the few boys I never actually held a conversation with, and from what I've heard, you're the talk of the school."

Curly lowered his sunglasses as he laughed. "Ah, the best days of my life... I may get in trouble and I may overreact, but I'm glad I'll always be remembered. Very well, sit with me."

"Thank you ever so much." Lila smiled as she sat down next to Curly. "Anyway, Curly, I always want to know... what goes through your mind when things go wrong for you."

Curly paused. "To be honest, I guess I sometimes don't think straight. And besides, I'm just a kid..."

"A kid who has problems. as I'm being told." Lila said.

"Look, Lila, it's not my fault. Yes, I overreact sometimes, but it's only because I feel..." Curly groaned. "...how do I put this..."

"...wronged?" Lila asked. "Let me tell you something, Curly. I know a kid who acted like you back at my old school?"

Curly raised an eyebrow. "You have my attention."

"Well... the kid acted like you in a way, crazy, and suspicious. But there was also another factor to the kid that I believe you have." Lila explained. "A sense of mystery. In my old school, the kid would do many things, though it ended up winding him in detention plenty of times."

Curly could only give a laugh. "He's welcomed to my world."

"However, at the end of the day, I've seen him be a little sweet towards a girl he liked. He wasn't quite as forward with her as you are with Rhonda, but he still had his heart in the right place." Lila explained. "And I believe you do as well."

Curly looked over to see Lila's smiling eyes. "So, you believe that I'm mysterious? Heh, I never been called that before."

"Believe me, I know there's some good in you... and if you like, I don't mind talking with you, and I can help you in trying to win Rhonda's heart." Lila offered.

"You could, huh?" Curly paused... and smiled. "Well, even though I like Arnold and them, they do get a little... wary around me. You're all right, though, Lila. Tell you what, you help me get Rhonda, and I'll be a good friend to you. Heck, say the word, and I will be your personal bodyguard!"

Lila giggled. "Curly, you're ever so helpful, but you don't need to do any of that. Just tone down on the craziness just for a bit."

"I'll try, but I can't keep promises. Besides, I'm the wind, sweetheart!" Curly smirked.

Lila gave a giggle as she said, "Oh, stop, you're making me laugh."

Curly lowered his sunglasses down as he said, "Am I? Well, this may take some getting used to. It's nice to have someone to talk to."

Lila gave a smile as she got up. "Well, I better go. I promised Rhonda I would meet up with her for a makeover today."

"Tell her I said hi!" Curly smiled. "Even if she doesn't care, tell her anyway!"

As Curly watched Lila leave, Curly gave a small smile as he leaned back and laughed. "Well, that was an interesting day for sure... I have a feeling that me and Lila could very well be good friends..."

With that, Curly reopened his book and started to resume reading, humming to himself. All in all, a really good Tuesday for him.

* * *

And this one-shot will end right here! How did you guys like it? I would like to thank CMR Rosa for the idea for this little one-shot, and I do apologize if it isn't a chapter story, but hopefully, a one-shot will be fine! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a great day!


End file.
